El Primer Día de Academia de Itachi
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: La emoción y, al mismo tiempo, los nervios del primer día de clases nunca se olvidan, al menos Itachi no lo olvidará nunca. OneShot


_Disclairmer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni son idea_ mía

_Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Primer día en la Academia Ninja del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

Un pequeño Itachi se levantaba lentamente de su cama e iba a lavarse e rostro. El agua fría rozaba su carita y lo hacía salir poco a poco de ese estado "medio-adormilado" que tenía cada mañana. Pero esta no era una mañana cualquiera. Después de volver a su cuarto con la cara fresca y limpia se sentó en la cama mirando al piso con tranquilidad. _"Hoy es mi primer día en la Academia"_ pensó con entusiasmo. Se levantó de su cama para vestirse y de allí se fue a la cocina, donde su madre y su padre lo esperaban con el desayuno.

-Buenos días.- Saludó el niño de grandes ojeras

-Buen día.- Respondió su padre, quien leía el periódico con seriedad.

-Buen día, cariño.- Respondió su madre con dulzura

-¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- Preguntó; cómo todas las mañanas.

-Esta dormido, puedes saludarlo antes de irte.- Respondió su madre -¡Hoy es tu primer día en la Academia!- Sonreía aún más entusiasmada que su hijo -¿Estas emocionado?-

-¡Si!-

-¿Y no estas asustado?- Terció su padre.

-¿Asustado de qué?- El niño no entendía a que se refería su padre.

-¡Fugaku no lo espantes!- Lo reprendió su esposa.

-Sólo decía...- Se defendió el hombre de la casa. -Hay muchas armas peligrosas, cuchillos, niños con ganas de lastimar, entendería si tuvieras miedo...-

-¡Fugaku!- Advirtió la mujer de cabello negro.

-¿Cuchillos?-

Al pequeño ya se le venían a la mente una que otra imagen de sus brazitos con sangre y de sus compañeros de clase heridos o hasta muertos, sí, al pobrecito lo habían traumatizado emocionalmente desde hace varios años. Las guerras, las matanzas, poco a poco lo habían convertido en _'pacifista' _cosa que a su padre le disgustaba de sobremanera.

Los únicos Uchiha que conocía que no eran fríos y que no poseían la Maldición de Odio, esos eran su madre Mikoto y su amado hermano, Sasuke.

-Sí, cuchillos Kunai.- Respondió su padre, sin dejar de ver el periódico.

-Basta!- Se exasperó la ama de casa. -No usarán los cuchillos Kunai todavía, no los dejarán por ser tan pequeños.-Aclaró su madre con una sonrisa.

-¡Todavía!- Terció su padre -Mientras tanto tendrán que pelear entre sí.-

-¿Pelear con mis compañeros?- Se asustó Itachi.

-Así es, tendrán que golpearse y lastimarse y así el que lastime más y no esté lastimado ganará y podrá graduarse... Auch!- Su esposa se había cansado de que asustara a su pequeño Itachi y decidió darle al sartén, con el que preparaba el desayuno, un uso no habitual, pero útil al fin y al cabo.

-Bueno, Ita-kun, termina tu desayuno que no podemos llegar tarde a tu primer día, amor.- Sonrió, pero su sonrisa no bastó para que su hijo quitara la expresión de horror en su cara.

Itachi igual hizo caso y antes de irse a su primer día fue a saludar a su querido hermano menor. Lo vio dormido en la cuna, todo tierno y chiquito, daban ganas de comérselo a besos. Su hermano mayor no se lo comió a besos, pero si le dio uno, un ligero beso en la frente, para marcharse de la mano de su madre hacia la Academia.

Ya llegando serca de la Academia y viendo varios niños más que eran más grandes que él y notablemente ninjas, decidió soltarle mano a su madre en un acto de _aparentar_ madurez.

Miró a su izquierda, y vio a un niño con una remera de cuello alto y el símbolo del Clan Uchiha. Haló un poco de la pollera de su madre y esta se agachó para poder escucharlo.

-¿Conoces a ese niño?- Señaló al morocho, que parecía un par de años mayor que él.

-Sí, es de nuestro Clan. Pero no recuerdo bien su nombre...- Puso gesto pensativo. -Deberías preguntarle tú.

Y así fue. Se acercó con cautela al niño mayor. Al verle los ojos, notó que él era distinto, más bien, tenía una mirada distinta, no la típica mirada despiadada de los Uchiha, si no una mirada tranquila, apacible, inextricable. Se presentó educadamente y luego le preguntó su nombre, a lo que el chico le respondió que se llamaba Shisui.

Luego, el nuevo amigo de Itachi, saludó a Mikoto respetuosamente y se unió a su marcha hacia la Academia. El niño le cayó bien, no parecía ser tan malo o frío cómo los demás Uchiha, si no todo lo contrario. Hasta parecía que tenía la Voluntad de Fuego.

De un momento a otro, el niño se despidió rápidamente, diciendo que debía irse a la Academia -ya era su segundo año en la Academia-, ya que estaba llegando tarde, porque los que ya habían cursado antes el primer año de Academia debían entrar más temprano. Salió corriendo de allí mientras miraba hacia atrás y saludaba con la mano. Itachi le devolvió el saludo y le gritó un "Adiós" con una sonrisa.

Siguió caminando con su madre. Miró a su derecha y se acercaba una linda niña de cabellos largos en un tono purpura y de sonrisa amplia. De inmediato sacó pecho, levantó el mentón, se alejó un poco de su madre y comenzó a caminar con paso seguro y firme.

Su madre rió un poco al ver lo que trataba de hacer su hijo. Llegaron al destino y su intento por "aparentar madurez" se esfumó en un chasqueo de dedos. Había muchos padres con sus hijos, hablando con otros padres, riendo o dándole ánimos a sus hijos para que entren solos a la Academia, ya que los padres debían quedarse en la entrada.

Era prácticamente un mar de gente, y el pequeño Itachi se estaba por ahogar, si no fuera por la protección que proporcionaba el esconderse detrás de la falta de su mami.

-Itachi, mi amor, vas a quedarte ahí o vas a entrar?- Pero su madre no obtuvo respuesta.

Pero luego de unos minutos en refugio a prueba de miedo algo, algo de cabeza purpura, lo hizo recuperar su valentía, o al menos un poco de ella. La niña a su lado, que había visto hace unos momentos, también parecía algo abrumada por el ambiente lleno de personas desconocidas.

El pequeño genio se separó un poco de su madre, se hizo el distraído y paseó la mirada por todo el lugar, luego sin pensarlo, se le quedó viendo a la niña como si ella fuera un ángel, y a decir verdad se parecía bastante a un ángel. Era demasiado bonita para ser verdad.

De un momento a otro, sin dar aviso, ella lo miró. Itachi se paralizó y se enrojeció al segundo, la niña sólo le sonrió divertida al ver el color rojo vivo de sus mejillas, entonces allí él le sonrió devuelta. Poco a poco el miedo del primer día se iba disipando. Su madre se agachó a su lado para quedar a su altura y le habló al oído.

-Háblale. Pregúntale si quiere entrar a clases contigo.-

Preguntarle si quería entrar a clases con él; ingenioso.

Itachi sonrió a su madre cómo agradecimiento por su gran idea. Los próximos cinco o diez minutos Itachi los utilizó para reunir fuerzas y así hablarle a la niña de bonita cabellera.

La miró fijo y empezó a caminar a paso lento, pero seguro, hacia ella. Paró en seco y miró hacia atrás a su madre, con la intención de volverse sobre sus pasos, pero una sonrisa y unas señas de _"sigue" _por parte de su madre, fueron suficientes para que diera otra media vuelta y siguiera caminando. Ahora estaba al lado de ella, ya había costeado con éxito el paso número 1, ahora venía el pasó número 2: hablarle a la niña, por lo menos saludarla, preguntarle su nombre o decirle que su cabello le parece realmente precioso.

-Hola.- Sonrió. -Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi.- Se presentó respetuosamente.

La niña, por lo que podía verse en su rostro, se impresionó, más que nada por su mentado apellido. Sin embargo, le respondió con mucha seguridad. -Hola.- Dijo, con una sonrisa simpática.

-¿Quieres entrar conmigo a clases?- Preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

-¡De acuerdo!- Respondió entusiasmada.

La niña tomó su mano y empezaron a caminar dentro de la Academia, o más bien, la niña empezó a _arrastrarlo _dentro de la misma. Justo a tiempo, ya que estaban por cerrar las puertas.

Itachi, completamente rojo, se dejó llevar por la niña. Y antes de entrar, se dio vuelta para ver a su madre, que entre aplausos, saludos y besos voladores de _"Bravo! Mi hijo entró solito a su primer día de clases" _lo alentaba desde la entrada de la Academia.

Un día inolvidable. El primer día de clases nadie se lo olvida, por lo menos Itachi nunca lo olvidó. El mismo día en qué entró a la Academia, conoció a su futura novia y a su mejor amiga.¿Cómo olvidarlo?

* * *

**¡Aaahhhh! Hoy si que estoy inspirada! Terminé el OneShot en media hora mínimo, deberían darme un premio al "golpe nocturno de creatividad masiva" del año, okey quizás no tanto ¬¬ pero felicitenmé al menos. **

**Awww, se imaginan a Itachi de chiquito escondido detrás de la falda de Mikoto? Demasiada ternura cómo par ser contenida...**

**En fin, yo quise a ser este fic, cómo explicarlo, de una forma que el lector se sienta identificado, osea díganme quien no estaba un poquito nervioso el primer día de clases? Si no lo estabas sos un marciano, o el que los llevó a su primer día de clases, madre, padre, tío, abuelos, quien sea, no lo alentaba o aplaudía cómo si fuera que por entrar a clases solo te ganas un premio Grammy? Nadie se olvida de su primer día de clases y los esfuerzos sobre humanos que se hacen para poder entrar sólo :D :3 **

**Cómo sea, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Las reviews me hacen feliz, y ustedes no e quieren ver triste, o si?...O SI?! Bueno, ya me calmé, les mandó saludos, ojalá les halla gustado, besos!**

**¡Matta ne!**


End file.
